


Speed vs Endurance

by Pinkgrasshopper



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgrasshopper/pseuds/Pinkgrasshopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rather than being faster, I thought you might prefer me to last longer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed vs Endurance

"Hah, you’re still too slow!"

It had only been fractions of seconds between the first and second pair of hands clasping the edge of the pool, but enough to decide victory in Rin’s favor— and while that wasn’t much of a surprise given his experience, it was Rei’s unusual silence that made the older boy furrow his brows in a suspicious frown. 

"Ah…  Your stroke has been seeing steady improvement, though," He tried to make amends, hoping his overly competitive streak hadn’t made his boyfriend upset. "You did a good job, Rei."

"Hmph, naturally," There was that familiar hint of arrogant nonchalance in his tone again, and as far as Rin was concerned, that was a very good sign. "My current priority is to focus on perfecting my form and technique, you see. Besides, speed alone is vastly overestimated."

"That’s some big talk for someone who just lost a race!"

"Oh?" Rei pulled up his goggles, and Rin could almost swear he had seen a glint reflected off their surface for a split second. "Is it really my time I should be working on? How curious— I was under the impression you would want me to focus on a different aspect altogether."

"Ehh?"

"Rather than being _faster_ , I thought you might prefer me to _last longer._ ”

It only took half a second for Rin’s toothy smirk to match the devious, knowing smile playing on Rei’s lips.

"I have the dorm room to myself today, you know."

"Then I might not object to one last race."


End file.
